


纳秒

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 背景G1动画+头领，清水，原著向，六通，隐MOP。一段六面兽和通天晓的小插曲。偶尔kuso（大概？反正头领本来就是部kuso动画ww暂时停更，等隔壁坑填完了有空再继续……反正全文大纲和结局早就都拟好了（喂





	1. 纳秒（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个神烦的六面兽，又来了。

那个六面兽又来了。

三色飞机呼啸飞过苍穹，完美避开数道激光枪射线后，在空中做了一个漂亮的空翻，随即朝下方的汽车人俯冲而去。没有射击，没有冲撞，仿佛只为秀个人飞行技术般，贴着对方头顶一擦而过，轰鸣的引擎卷起无数尘沙，呛得下方一溜轮子换气风扇此起彼伏地叫嚣。

“该死的六面兽！”

滤清器被呛得几乎瞬间塞窒的汽车人们咒骂着，然后眼看对方飞至对面山头最高点，变形，落地。数十名霸天虎伴随对方重重的着地声出现在他身后，手里武器早已预热完毕，黑洞洞的枪口不约而同直指向这边。

蓝星上美好的一天。

就在一场即将开始的遭遇战中到来了。

“长官，”蹲在岩石掩体后的极光号看向身边的通天晓，及时询问指示，“怎么搞？”

体型庞大的蓝白色TF看了眼跟随在自己身边的同伴数，一、二、三、四、五，连带上自己一共六个，又看看对面复数单位以上的霸天虎，CPU不做过多模拟运算，就已确定了接下来的战术。

“擒贼先擒王。”地球汽车人城总司令官压低身影小声念道。

“长官，恕我冒昧，对方是我们人数的至少两倍。”极光号忍不住提醒道。众所周知，通天晓是个英勇善战的汽车人战士，并曾深得擎天柱的赏识与信任，关于这位司令官的光辉事迹极光号早在塞博坦时就已经有所耳闻，在调至其麾下后，对其指挥才能也倍感认同，但是——有时极光号也不得不承认，自己的这位司令官“太拼了”。

“太拼”，简而言之，喜欢身先士卒，喜欢遇强则强，还喜欢把最难的任务留给自己，干什么事儿都非得自己亲自上。

搞得做属下的压力都很大。

还不太好说。

飞车部队指挥官睁大光学镜看向敬爱的总司令官，默默请求对方改变想法，但对方却只是冲自己肯定地点点头，仿佛在说“就这么定了”。

普神在上，自己的司令官什么都好，唯独在某些事上，固执得好像强迫症。

其实偶尔试着变通一下也不是什么丢面部装甲的事儿，遇到敌人多于己方数倍的时候高喊“汽车人撤退”然后集体跑路大伙也不会否认你那可怕实力的啊司令官！

充满槽点的讯息登时流泻过极光号的中央数据处理器，最后化成一道关闭发声器的指令。飞车部队指挥官的无声吐槽出自对长官的关芯与信任，但他不知道的是，通天晓之所以如此决定，也实出无奈。

对面那个六变TF，神烦。

洞察力敏锐的博派稍加分析就能发现，每次只要是轮到地球汽车人城总司令官当值出巡，就注定能遇上霸天虎基地总指挥官。

说是巧合？不，那只是U球无聊之下的恶作剧。最开始的确谁也没注意到这简直可以去买蓝星六合彩的撞机概率。

通天晓在被调任到地球汽车人城基地后的第三个地球月，霸天虎依据战略决定牵制地球上的博派支援力量，准备也在地球上建个狂派基地。

于是就把六面兽给派去当蓝星基地总指挥了。

接到调令的六面兽当时还不知对方总指挥是谁，而通天晓亦然。

两位蓝星基地指挥官在地球上的第一次照面，始于遭遇战。

当时六面兽无比帅气拉风地落到汽车人小队跟前，朗声报出自己职位大名，然后对面的通天晓随即也报着名字跳出掩护，双方面对面互相一看，当场傻了。

然后几乎是不约而同地举起了手中的枪。

“今天我通天晓/六面兽就来会一会你！”

最后两架TF徒手扭打到了一起。

状况外的两派属下们，压根就没看出总指挥官们在见到彼此时呆滞的那几纳秒中蕴含的深意，只是奇怪为什么两人打着打着就丢开枪互搏起来。

——果然表面看似越矜持自制的长官/指挥官，一旦爆发起来就越喜欢近距离揍出能量液的刺激感吗？！

这个问题还来不及得出更进一步的准确结论，初次遭遇战就在补天士等汽车人的到来支援中匆匆结束了。

事后通天晓总结战斗报告，后悔为什么当时没选择一枪轰掉对方脑袋。明明用枪要省事多了。

结果在之后不多久的例行出巡时，普神给了他机会。

那个六面兽，又给他撞上了。

通天晓二话没说直接解锁肩部武器载具，轰地就朝天上还在飞的六变发射了一枚榴弹炮。进攻流畅华丽一气呵成，委实吓到了同行的热点和大街。

先天优异的资质，加上担任提尔莱斯特协议执行官和内战时期多年所积累下的丰富战斗经验，培养了通天晓完美的战斗素养，几乎无人能及。

但可惜对面的六面兽也是个丝毫不逊于他的霸天虎。

六变战士的飞机险险避过突如其来的导弹攻击，同时就发现了下方炮口还在冒着轻烟的大集卡，立刻嗖嗖嗖地射出了密集的激光线。

霎时尘土与火炮齐飞，司令官与指挥官又扭打到了一起。

这一扭打，仿佛给U球注意到了似的，从此无论到哪，通天晓发现自己似乎都能遇上六面兽。

“能坚持和我斗到现在的，你还是第一个。”经过数次战斗，霸天虎基地指挥官似乎也对汽车人城总司令官产生了格外兴趣。

通天晓当时只看着六面兽好似自认高TF一等的姿态，平静无澜地就回了一句：“我开始战斗的时候，你还只是流水线上的一堆零件。”

通天晓记得很清楚，当时那个六面兽眼角抽搐了两下，然后直接爆了句粗，变成天狼就朝自己扑了过来。

但结果依旧是没分出个胜负。

说实话，通天晓已经觉得有些烦了。但更烦的是无论他还是那个六面兽，都暂时无法结果掉对方，因为两大指挥官之间的战斗总是打得那么旷日持久，久得好似当年擎天柱和威震天的百万年战争。

普神在上，他大概是遇上真正的对手了。

通天晓最后确认了一遍自己的武器载具，然后看了眼对面那台白绿黑三色的TF，在极光号的火力掩护下直接冲了出去。

六面兽理所当然地也冲了过来。

如果说擎天柱和威震天的决斗能引来两派的停手静观，那么通天晓和六面兽的战斗大概只会引发更加疯狂的火炮飞射。徒手，是的，双方当然会徒手，但在距离还没接近到足以揍脸前，无论通天晓还是六面兽都乐意继续先朝对方发出全火力攻击。

一方是加强型攻击装甲，一方是超猛火力六变，荒凉的大地上轰鸣爆炸声震耳欲聋，大大小小的坑洞随着战斗进展不断增多，疮痍满目。

“汽车人指挥官，你就这点本事吗？”对面的六变霸天虎边打边挑衅着，絮絮叨叨个不停。

通天晓很想学碳基的样子翻个白眼，以表达自己的鄙夷，但结果他只是解锁了双肩的导弹安全装置，朝六面兽招呼过去。

附带自动追踪功能的导弹，哪怕六面兽身手再好，也难同时逃过两枚齐射的攻击。通天晓没指望过能轰死对方，但起码可以肯定能把对方炸个中到重伤。这么想着，他从腿部护甲板里掏出激光枪，准备补上临终关怀的那一发。

可是六面兽的身手比想象中的还要矫捷。仅这么会儿功夫，对方就已经躲过导弹的攻击，径直冲到了通天晓的面前，那双猩红的光学镜里闪烁着不怀好意地光芒，霎时占据了他的整个视线。

天蓝色光学镜迅速调整焦距，然后透过六面兽的背后发现了还在飞的第二枚导弹。

弯弯绕绕地，还在以六面兽为目标朝自己这边飞来。

——炉渣！

通天晓一手糊上对方脸，赶紧借势往后跳开，几乎是瞬间，导弹在两人脚下炸开了。

“轰！！！！”

蓝蓝的天上又多了一朵升起的小小蘑菇云。

战斗，终结。

 

“这一下足够那个六面兽消停一段时间了。”飞车部队五人组望着绚烂火光下应声撤逃的霸天虎部队，用略带戏谑的语调实时总结道。“你说是吗，长官？”

“……长官？”

没有得到司令官的回应，令极光号困惑地回头，看向那个本该站在战斗结束后惯常站位上的通天晓，但是，极光号身后空荡荡的，哪有半点TF的影子？

众汽车人面面相觑当机了数秒，然后惊悚地一齐看向导弹爆炸的那块地。黑不溜秋的坑底还冒着烟，里面也不见了六面兽。

“长官？？？？？！！！！！！！！！”

 

蓝星汽车人城的总司令官，极度不科学地失踪了。

 

tbc.


	2. 纳秒（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到了一个陌生的地方，无论是六面兽还是通天晓，谁都无法逃脱。

当通天晓再次上线的时候，发现自己正背靠大地，仰望晴空。

博派城市指挥官不知道自己在这里下线躺了有多久，但时间肯定不会很短。当他试图从地上爬起时，机体各部位的齿轮轴承都在发出尖锐又刺耳的摩擦声，关节里液体润滑剂和润滑脂似乎都干透了，红色警示窗口跟中了病毒似的在内部显示屏上不停闪烁。

通天晓粗略自检了一遍，发现机体并没收到想象中的严重损害，于是强制关闭了还在玩儿命跳动的警告窗口，挣扎坐起身。

四周是完全陌生的环境，荒凉、沉寂，无垠的荒漠一直延伸到地平线尽头，与灰白色的天空融汇到了一起。大气成分解析显示这里的含氧量达70%，剩余绝大部分为氮气，空气干燥异常，含水量竟还不到1%。

尽管有着诸多相像之处，但——这里不是地球。

通天晓将光学镜捕获的景象同记忆库里的原始资料作了快速对比，几乎是瞬间得出这个结论。在那颗闪耀着水蓝光泽的星球上，尽管也有着荒芜的平原，但再贫瘠的土地上，依旧可以发现顽强的生命。

而这里，荒凉得侦测不到任何生命迹象的存在，连土地都硬得像一块块装甲板。

……莫名其妙掉到这里，竟然还没摔出什么故障，这还真是奇迹。

紧接着，通天晓便发现这个所谓的“奇迹”究竟是从何得来的了。

那个六面兽正被自己当做缓冲垫，结结实实地坐在了下面。

四仰八叉，脸部朝下，依旧处于当机状态，脑袋还很不客气地被通天晓一脚踹着。

哦，真好。

看到这幅画面的通天晓主机芯片里平白无故飘出这么一串字符，带着表示愉悦的信号飘进记忆数据库里。

连通天晓自己也不明白为什么如此严谨逻辑的数据处理器里会突然出现这么串简直跟BUG一样的短小字符。

他收回腿，挣扎着站起，这时被压在底下的六变霸天虎总算动弹了下，艰难地上线了。

“什么情况……？”六面兽捂着脑袋，红色光学镜明暗不定，显然还没彻底缓过来。

通天晓也想知道现在到底是个什么情况。前一刻还在地球上打得风生水起，怎么导弹“BOOOOM”一下整个TF都穿越了。

穿越，这个源自蓝星二次元界的字眼并没用错，它既可以代表次元壁的突破，也可单独表示时间或空间上的移动。

但悲剧的是，通天晓目前无从知晓是否还发生了时间上的瞬移，当下甚至连自己瞬移到了哪颗星球上都还不确定。

城市指挥官打开了自己庞大的资料数据库，开始逐一检索起来。

在通天晓还是提尔莱斯特协议指定执行官的时候，他曾因任务到过宇宙各个角落，由此积累下了大量星图资料，但凡到过的星系星球，都会按照统一格式进行登记录入，从星系坐标特征到星球物理数据乃至上面的生命体文化，书无不尽，以致数百万年过去，足以绘制出一副连塞星科学家都感慨叹服的庞大星系图。

如今通天晓早已不再担任提尔莱斯特协议指定执行官的职务，但这份海量的个人资料数据，还是随他东奔西走，甚至在内战时期为汽车人战略布局帮上了不少忙。

通天晓对比着从行星上获取的已知信息，在个人数据库里快速做出粗略筛选。挑选出与该星球条件最相近的238个已知星球，然后抬头看了看悬在天空中闪耀的恒星，根据计算得出的相关数据，又删去了不相符的216颗星球。

剩下的22个，比较间的数据差异不是很大。

那么，自己现在所在的星球，会是这22颗星球中的哪一个？

“U球个流水线，这是什么炉渣地方？”

那边，六面兽也在清醒后的第一时间就发现了所处境地的不对劲，来回寻望四周。

然后，他注意到了这边的通天晓。

接着就是完全下意识地掏枪瞄准了过来。

还打？

通天晓芯里虽然这么吐槽着，但身体还是很诚实地做出了标准回应——也亮出武器对准了六面兽。

没完没了，没完没了。

迅猛的疾风凄厉呼啸着卷起地上的沙砾，吹过两台TF之间，营造出某种颇像蓝星西部枪战片的氛围。

两台TF僵持着没动，上下打量起对方，像是在估算对方受损情况自己能因此占据多少上风。

又是一阵风过，通天晓和六面兽同时开枪了。

如果这时是在地球，那么两个TF接下来的动作大概是会跳到掩体后躲起来，继续借助掩体的掩护你一枪我一炮不亦乐乎。但是此时此刻，这片平坦的荒漠上并不提供类似条件，意识到这个问题的两派阵营指挥官就只能靠不停移动来躲避对方的激光射线。

拉锯战般的对射持续了不到一百个塞秒，变形成卡车疾驶中的通天晓忽然被一个突出的物体绊到了轮胎。

如同碾过什么金属的感觉让这台蓝白大集卡分了神，接着就被六面兽一枪击中了轮胎。

集卡顺势滑出个弧形漂移，成功稳住身形，然后变形往先前的地方靠去。

就在站定蹲下的那瞬间，六面兽的枪口抵住了通天晓的脑袋。

在自己被爆头前，通天晓大约有2.5纳秒的时间去思考如何让六面兽放下枪。

正拿枪抵着自己脑袋的这个六变，狡猾、凶残，从行为到思想都充分闪耀着狂派的光辉。为达目的不择手段，下手从不留情，就比方说现在，抵在他头盔上的那个枪口已经效率地预热起来。

“能坚持和我打到现在，你也算不错了。今天就破例给你个特殊优待吧——在去见普神前，还有什么遗言要交代的？”

六面兽无机质的声音从背后传来，通天晓不用回头都能知道，对方此刻的光学镜里一定闪烁着对自己的蔑视。打个架还能分神，这种低级错误发生在一个指挥官级TF身上，并因此招致其自身灭亡，绝对就是件笑掉TF面部装甲板的事。

——但特么的一架飞机怎可能理解轮子跑路时被障碍物绊倒的痛！

通天晓芯里并不愿承认就此输给了六面兽，他只是运气背了点，被眼下这个金属物体给磕绊到了。

金黄色的光学镜瞥向地面上的那块玩意儿，然后，愣了下。

“不允许对任何外界文明传播泄露塞博坦科技。”

城市指挥官几乎是下意识地脱口而出这句话。

“……哈？”六面兽因为通天晓这句没头没尾的话陷入了暂时死循环。

这就是临终遗言？这个汽车人的线路板烧坏掉了吗？

“不允许对任何外界文明传播泄露塞博坦科技。”通天晓又逐字复述了一遍。

“……”六面兽将手里的枪往通天晓脑袋上抵得更紧了，“通天晓，别跟我耍花样，你早不是什么协议执行官了。”

“我担任协议执行官与否，与这项协议本身无关。”通天晓的注意力明显没转回到脑袋后方力道被加重的枪口上，而是一边说着打开了内置于光镜中的扫描系统，兀自检索起地面上的那个物体。

职业病发作起来不要命。

这条定律也许通用于每个敬业过度的工作狂，不分种族与时空。而在塞星上，进入工作模式的通天晓或许就是整个宇宙里最固执难搞的TF。纵任前方铁甲龙当道，后方巨狰狞来袭，什么也阻止不了他的较真与坚持。

于是，哪怕是端着枪站在身后的六面兽，也被这位城市指挥官丢到了次要的位置上。

六面兽对自己被敌手就这样忽视的态度感到了很不满。他用枪口戳戳通天晓后脑勺，忿然道：

“为了逃避输给我的事实，你还真是会转移话题。但这改变不了你将死于我手下的命运。”

“闭嘴，六面兽。”后遗症般的执行官模式ON。

“……”六面兽决定现在就开枪打死对方。

“在你决定开枪打死我之前，最好先看看这个。”不知是预料到了六面兽的举动，还是纯粹的巧合，通天晓忽然开口招呼道。

“我能不能在打死你之后看？”霸天虎指挥官以肯定式的语气说道。

“不，你不会这样做的。”通天晓否定道，“在你看过这个东西之后，你更加不会再这样做了，六面兽。”

通天晓的信誓旦旦，与随之突然从自己身上转移走的戒备，让六面兽迟疑了片刻。最后他顺着对方的注意力，将视线移向通天晓跟前的地面上。

那里躺着一具被半掩在土下的TF尸体，它的上半身裸露在地面上，以一种极其诡异的姿势仰面朝天着，扭曲的面部表情透露出临死前的惊惧与疲惫。

尘沙并没能将它完全覆盖，证明了这具TF去世的时间并不久。

通天晓用手指轻轻拭去它胸甲上的尘土，露出镌刻在上面的紫色霸天虎标志。

六面兽愣了下。

“死于能量衰竭。”

霸天虎指挥官快速给出了分析结果。

“它身上的能量液被榨干得一滴不剩。”

“像是被什么东西抽走了一样。”通天晓指着尸体胸甲板敞开的接缝处说道，“从这里。”

六面兽对此却并不感到奇怪：“每天都会有战士死于非命。”

在霸天虎看来，没能从战场中活下来，只怪自己的实力不济，有什么好同情的？

“但如果每具尸体都是这样呢？”

通天晓指向前方。

“你什么意——”六面兽的声音止于视线抬起的刹那。在这具尸体的前方不远处，竟还躺着更多的尸体，零零散散地一直延伸向地平线。

那些尸体里，有博派的，也有狂派的，有的甚至还很“新鲜”，仿佛上个塞日才被丢到这里。每具尸体的装甲板都或多或少地被撬开过，从受损程度判断，几乎都是遭到强制性的暴力损坏。

在那些临死前的表情上，还凝固着最后那刻的痛苦与不甘。

“这又是你们霸天虎在做的什么奇怪科学实验？”通天晓觉得这不是没可能，甚至，有些期待得到这样的结果。

“怎么可能。”六面兽干脆直接地掐灭了他最后一丝希望，“我的数据里从没有类似实验内容的记载。你也知道，自从威震天时代过后，霸天虎的很多科研工程都停滞了，这并不是什么秘密。”

两个阵营指挥官顿时陷入了沉默。

“如果不是霸天虎，那就意味着……这里还有其他生命体。”

而且并不友善。

假设这些尸体的能量是这个星球上的生命体抽走的，那么它们很可能也同时获得了塞星上的科技。而这点正是通天晓所担忧的，也是当务之急必须进行确认的。

城市指挥官根据模拟演算模块中的推断，调出了先前的22个星球资料，针对生命体习性开始了新一轮检索。

就在他得出结论的瞬间，六面兽也给出了与之相同的答案。

“死星。”

那个六变的TF说道。

通天晓转头看向对方，面露诧异。

“你知道这里？”

“嘿，汽车人，我造访过的星球比你打出的枪子儿还多。”在成为霸天虎指挥官前，六面兽曾以雇佣兵的身份浪迹于各个星球。这点他很少同身边人提起过。

“这颗星球以生命体能量为食。看来是战斗中的爆炸把我们吸引到这里来的。”六面兽抬首示意前方那堆尸体。“就跟它们一样。”

通天晓转了转音频接收器，陷入了思考中，“你是说……这一整颗星球就是个生命体？”

“也就是说，如果想要活着离开，眼下开始就必须尽可能留存现有的能量。”六面兽收回手里的枪，不满地啧声。“汽车人，这次算你走运。”

通天晓并不赞同六面兽的这番话，这不，才脱狼口，又入虎穴。

城市指挥官回过头，看着自己的死对头将枪收回次元空间。

“等弄清事情状况后，我们得尽快离开这个地方。”

“没错，”霸天虎指挥官冷笑，变形成飞机形态，缓缓上升，“不过可不是‘我们’。”

引擎喷射出的乱流掀起滔天尘土，霎时模糊了通天晓的视线。高大的蓝白色TF在狂乱的气流中竭力维持住身形，自看不见的头顶上方听见一串嘲讽的笑声，然后淹没在巨大的引擎轰鸣声中，向着前方天空远去。

直到尘烟逐渐消散，可见度才终于又重回清晰。通天晓远眺天际，看着那架越来越小的飞机身影，一时无语。

集卡不会飞。

相比起可进行任意星际航行的六变飞机，通天晓的确就只有站在地上干瞪眼的份儿。

可是，会飞就真的能走掉吗？

城市指挥官忍不住怀疑。如果换做是他，一旦被自己盯上的猎物，怎可能就这样放任对方逃跑？

正这么想着，天空突然传出“砰！”一声，然后那架六变小飞机冒着烟栽了下来。

“现在我们是一艘船上的了。”虽说眼下情况不容乐观，但当通天晓看着六面兽从地上骂骂咧咧地爬起，捂着被撞到的脑袋一副快要当机的模样，说话的语调还是下意识轻快了几分。

“炉渣的这里有道看不见的屏障，我们被困在里面了！”六面兽掏出激光枪对着前方就是嗖嗖两下，不出所料，射线行进到一半，突然就被一道无形的墙给弹开了。

“它知道你会飞。”通天晓说道，“它知道我们的变形形态。”

六面兽冷静下来，思忖片刻，然后转过头意味深长地看向通天晓。

那眼神，盯得通天晓有点儿不太舒服，内置的所有警报系统都无缘无故跟着自动报起警来。

他曾在战场上见过威震天，每次当那个霸天虎头子用类似六面兽的这种眼神看向擎天柱时，就肯定是在酝酿着什么危险的想法，比方说计划、陷阱，然后等着擎天柱自己掉进去。

因此，通天晓太过熟悉这种眼神。

“我们需要合作。”六面兽主动开口邀请道。

通天晓平静地回望六面兽，芯里却已经推算起各种可能乃至最坏的情况。“你有什么计划？”

“很简单。”六面兽再度变回飞机形态，悠悠然解释道，“你当饵，我突围。”

“……”这果然不是什么好计划。

所谓的“合作”，其实就是需要一个能为自己当垫背的炮灰。

真不愧是每条线管里都浸润着霸天虎机油的敌军基地指挥官。

通天晓平静的外表下正有一万只石油兔子咆哮着奔过CPU，他鄙视地看着眼前那架六变飞机，张口就要反驳。

不过发声器里还没蹦出几个音节，脚下的地面忽然就传来奇怪的震动。

“刚才那两枪，似乎把它们给引来了。”六面兽还盘亘在头顶上好像没事人似的说着。

通天晓恨不得一枪先把他给打下来。

但是他现在没空。地上突然冒出好几双手，抓住了他的脚。

城市指挥官挣脱不开，于是对着那些手就开了火。几声枪响，抓住双腿的手碎裂成了石块泥土，但是又有更多双手拽了上来。

“六面兽！”通天晓愤怒地朝天上吼。

“哦。”六变飞机就只回应了这么一句。

通天晓真的怒了。

他冲地面火力全开射了一圈，然后猛地跳起，抓住了悬停中的六变飞机。

“你干什么？！”六面兽毫无防备地晃了两下，机身徒降下来。

“介于你的不合作，我只能使用非正常手段了。”

“卧槽你住手！”

六面兽在半是惊恐半是狂躁的抗议声中被通天晓强行折成了枪形态，对着地面疯狂扫射起来。

“给我住手地会陷的！”

六面兽的火力加上通天晓的火力，对付源源不断出现的怪手果然效果拔群，很快怪手被消灭的速度追赶上了出现的速度，给两人的逃脱争取了机会。

但正像六面兽所咆哮的，两名指挥官加起来的火力显然有点猛过了头，在地面被扫射得体无完肤之后，看似坚硬的地表终于承受不住两个塞星人的重量，稀里哗啦裂开了。

站在上面的通天晓只觉自己脚底打滑，跟着身子徒地往下沉，紧接着，便和无数碎石裂土一起坠入了这个由自己打出的无底巨坑里。

 

tbc.


End file.
